All I Want For Christmas
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sookie is alone on Christmas wishing for a certain Viking under her tree. T. I own nothing but the general idea. Short. One-Shot. Pure forced Christmas Cheer over load.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**I'm in a goofy mood this year, I haven't really gotten in the Christmas spirit this year, and too much depressing stuff has happened, but with all of the Christmas everywhere and me being on break I felt like writing this. So enjoy?**

"Well Merry Christmas eve all you wonderful people, enjoy your holiday, goodnight." The news caster said, I switched the channel with a sad sigh. I was alone on Christmas Eve, a depressing thought.

Eric had been away on some business, I haven't heard from him for months. I missed him terribly. I had this lingering hope that maybe he'd come back in time for Christmas, now that I sat on my couch alone with a cup of hot chocolate, some cookies and a marathon of Christmas movies I realized that wasn't going to happen.

Of course now that my Christmas movies were over, so the Christmas songs began. Britney Spears- My Only Wish came through the TV, how ironic.

What I wouldn't give for Santa to put Eric under my tree this year, I curled up with my hot chocolate and sipped it, glancing out the window to watch the snow drift down. Wrapped in my blanket, warm white sweater and a warm pair of pants I was completely comfortable.

The only thing missing was my blonde haired, blue eyed Viking vampire. With a sigh and swing my legs off the couch, shut the TV off, took my cup to the sink and then head to my room to change, turning off the lights around the house as I did.

I pulled off my shirt and pants, tossing them into my laundry basket, I grabbed my nightgown and slipped it over my head, the big warm thing was something I hadn't worn in a long time, usually choosing not to look so….unattractive in front of Eric.

But he wasn't here and it was cold.

I shuffled into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth, before crawling into bed with a sad sigh I close my eyes and start to drift off.

But before I can fall asleep from the living room I can hear Mariah Carey's voice.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You._

I could have sworn I'd shut the TV off.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, you baby._

I swing my legs off the edge of the bed and head back into the living room, the TV is off, but I can still hear the music playing.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

I walk around the house, opening every door trying to figure out where its coming from. I give up.

_Ooh baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

I head back toward my room, but when I'm passing the front door I notice the porch light is on, I flick it off until I realize the music is coming from the porch. I flick the light back on and yank the door open.

_  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

"You.." I whisper faintly, my voice gone as I take in the sight of my Viking on the porch with a present in one hand and a rose in the other, "Eric…"

Before my brain tells me what to do my body is moving toward Eric, I throw myself into his arms, he catches me easily and I kiss him hard. He kisses me back just as passionately walking us into the house as he does.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby. All I want for Christmas is you….baby. _

I break the kiss, needing to breathe and he sets me down on the floor, closing and locking the door before turning his attention to me, his hand cups my cheek and he kisses me gently, "Hello lover."

"You're back." I say dumbly, talk about stating the obvious.

He chuckles, "yes I am. I'm terribly sorry I've been gone for so long lover, I've missed you greatly." He kisses me again, scooping me into his arms and bunching my dress up. My face heats up when I realize I'm in the hideous nightgown.

"Oh god. I look so horrible." I moan under my breath, he laughs again, "What?"

"Lover, you are too worried about me caring what you look like in this nightgown. I just can't wait to rip off of you and ravage your body until the sun comes up." He purrs, kissing me again and carrying me into my bedroom. He lays me on the bed and does just that.

Hours later I'm laying happily in my Vikings arms on my couch under a blanket, which is honestly stupid because Eric is colder then my house.

He gets up suddenly, carefully slipping out from under me, he disappears and comes back minutes later with the present and rose, "merry Christmas Sookie." He hands me the box, I look at the beautifully wrapped package and take the bow from it stick it on his head, kissing him hard.

"You're my present this year, that's all I want." I mumble against his lips, "forever."

He bites my bottom lip gently, a growl erupting from him as he picks me up again, heading back for my bedroom.

**Random bit of blah I wrote because some people around my house refuse to shut the Christmas music off. Gah. Happy Holidays everyone! ^^ I hope the mistakes aren't too bad. **


End file.
